So Who Is The Culprit?
by PPGDfan21
Summary: Layton has passed away and Luke wants to find out what happened. With the help of 15 year old Flora, they both try to find out the awful truth. Also helping is a man who just got released from jail. Who Could've Done This Or-NO WAY, Right! Right!
1. Layton's Birthday

I LOVE THIS STORY it's based on the song The Riddle Solver Who Can't Solve Riddles sung by Len Kagamine!

* * *

_**So Who Is The Culprit? Ch1 Layton's Birthday**_

It was a good day in London.

Luke had awoke from sleep and was in his day clothes heading downstairs.

"Good morning" Luke said rubbing his eyes.

Flora smiled and gave him a cup of tea.

"Thanks, Flora" Luke said.

_I'm the future English gentleman _Luke thought as a smile went across his face.

"What are you thinking, Luke?" Flora asked sipping her cup of tea.

"Oh nothing, Flora" Luke said chuckling.

"You better be thinking about a present for the Professor" Flora reminded.

"I would never forget the Professor's birthday is tomorrow, Flora" Luke said smiling.

Luke had been saving up and buying as much puzzle books he can find and he also bought Layton another hat that looked just like the one he has.

Layton walked downstairs.

"Good morning" Layton said smiling.

"Good morning, Professor" Luke and Flora uttered.

Flora handed Layton his cup of tea.

Luke turned on the TV and he watched the news channel.

"Professor, look!" Luke said pointing at the TV.

A picture of Clive came on TV and on the bottom it said

"London's most young criminal is being released because of pity"

Luke stared at Clive Live.

Clive was waving at the camera but he wasn't smiling.

"Clive how do you feel right now?" the reporter asked.

Clive grabbed the microphone and stared at the camera.

"I know I did something bad but it wasn't me it was my madness and I feel so free finally smelling the fresh air but I have to say Thank You London for releasing me and Thank You Flora Reinhold, Luke Triton, and mostly Professor Hershel Layton"

Clive's words stayed in Luke's heart.

Layton smiled.

The news said that Clive would be staying at a motel near the Layton house making Flora worry because she still doesn't trust him.

Luke smiled.

_He really changed _Luke thought feeling his heart warm up.

Luke and Flora stayed home because it was Saturday.

Luke and Flora played outside the whole day.

They both sat on the grass looking at the clouds.

"What are you getting the Professor, Luke?" Flora asked smiling.

"Oh just another hat and lots of puzzle books" Luke said laying down.

"That's it?" Flora asked expecting more from the apprentice number one.

"Yeah I don't know what else the Professor likes" Luke admitted.

"Well the Professor is a mystery" Flora said giggling.

Layton came home and they all played chess and then went to sleep like any other day.

_I'm the apprentice number one _Luke thought smiling.

**The Next Day **

Luke woke up at 5:00am and changed quickly into his day clothes and ran downstairs.

Luke saw Flora preparing a birthday breakfast.

Luke helped quickly and they both changed into waiter outfits.

Layton walked downstairs at about 7:00am.

"Good morning, Professor" Flora and Luke shouted happily hugging Layton.

"Good morning and what's all this" Layton asked even though he knew the answer.

"It's your birthday so Happy Birthday" Flora said smiling.

"Happy Birthday, Professor!" Luke said happily.

Layton smiled and ate pancakes that were surprisingly delicious.

Luke and Flora sipped tea and ate eggs.

Later Luke handed Layton his gifts.

"Thank you, Luke" Layton said smiling.

Luke smiled back.

Flora handed Layton a watch that was made of pure gold which made Luke feel tiny.

"Flora your only 15 how can you afford this?" Layton asked looking at the shiny watch.

"I saved up all my money" Flora said.

"But your only a hostess, Flora?" Luke said confused.

"Don't worry, Luke I still like your gifts" Layton said lovingly.

Luke smiled.

Layton stood.

"Well I have to go solve puzzles at the town" Layton said heading for the door.

"But Professor" Luke whined.

"Don't worry, Luke I'll be back as quickly as possible" Layton said leaving.

Luke and Flora changed into their day clothes and played chess.

It was now 12:36pm and Flora got worried.

Luke and Flora made cake while they waited for Layton.

Pretty soon the phone rang.

"I'll get it just keep frosting the cake, Luke" Flora said walking to the house phone.

"Hello who is this?" Flora asked in her phone voice.

Luke chuckled because of her voice.

"What?" Flora said loudly in her normal voice.

Luke stopped chuckling and put the frosting down.

"I'm 15" Flora said.

Luke was now confused and walked to Flora.

"BUT HOW!" Flora nearly shouted.

"What do you mean you don't know!" Flora said with tears in her eyes.

Luke grabbed the phone while Flora sobbed into her handkerchief.

"Hello?" Luke asked.

"Hello who is this?" a man asked.

"I'm Luke Triton the Professor's apprentice" Luke answered.

"Oh well...Layton has passed away" the man said.

"WHO IS THIS!" Luke said not believing.

"I'm Layton's doctor he came in here injured and he dyed here in the hospital" the doctor said.

Luke paused in shock.

"Hello?" the doctor asked.

"Yes?" Luke asked.

"Flora is 15 so you will both not be transferred to a foster home but I'm sorry for your loss" the doctor said with pity.

"Thank you, goodbye" Luke said hanging up the phone.

Luke started crying but wiped his tears knowing Layton would say

"A gentleman doesn't cry loudly"

Luke cried silently.

Luke grabbed the phone and called the police station.

"What are you doing?" Flora asked over her tears.

"I'm going to investigate this crime myself" Luke said waiting for the police to answer.

"I'm solving it too, Luke!" Flora said standing up.

"Hello can I speak to Inspector Chelmey?" Luke asked proudly.

"Speaking" Chelmey said.

"Inspector the Professor just died is it ok if me and Flora take over the investigation" Luke asked.

"I don't know you just a child" Chelmey said.

"I might be a child but I'm the Professor's apprentice, the Professor would want me to solve his death" Luke said firmly.

Chelmey sighed.

"Fine" Chelmey said hanging up.

Luke put the phone down.

"Flora" Luke said.

"Yes?" Flora asked.

"It's Time To Solve Our Own First Puzzle"

* * *

Hello everyone our main characters are gonna be Luke and Flora and somone else can you guess who it is!


	2. A Criminal's Help

Hi fans! PLZ REVIEW!

* * *

_**So Who Is The Culprit? Ch2 A Criminal's Help**_

The next day Luke and Flora were outside sitting in the grass.

"So when's the Professor's death ceremony again?" Flora asked with depression in her voice.

"It's doesn't have a date, remember? We're preparing it after or when we have the answer to our mystery according to Chelmey" Luke said in a deep voice.

"Why are you talking like that, Luke?" Flora asked.

"Well I'm the future English gentleman so my voice needs to match the Professor's" Luke said in a deep voice again.

Flora frowned.

"Luke, you know the Professor would say it will come naturally" Flora scolded.

"I know but..."

Luke trailed off as he covered his face with his hat.

Flora noticed he was crying.

Luke wiped his tears and stood up.

"Come on, Flora!" Luke shouted proudly.

Flora stood up.

Just then a taxi pulled up in front of the house.

A man got out of the car.

It was Clive Dove.

Clive walked up to Luke and Flora.

"Hey I heard your solving the Professor's mystery" Clive said.

"How did you know?" Flora asked.

Clive showed Flora the newspaper.

On the top in big letters it said

"Apprentice and Fan try to find the truth".

Flora gasped.

Luke stared.

"May I help you find the truth about the Professor's death?" Clive asked politely.

Luke and Flora stared at each other.

"N-"

Flora was cut off.

"Of course we need your help" Luke said politely.

"What are you doing?" Flora whispered.

"Don't worry I am no longer a criminal I embraced my freedom and I have changed" Clive said bowing.

"Well ok" Flora said.

"May I also stay here?" Clive asked.

"Yes of course" Luke said smiling.

Flora sighed.

Luke showed Clive around the house while Flora watched the news.

"And this is where you'll be sleeping" Luke said showing Clive the Professor's bed.

"Are you sure because I can sleep on the couch" Clive said.

"I'm sure" Luke said smiling.

Luke and Clive joined Flora.

Later, Luke called Chelmey to get some info.

"Hello Inspector do you know anything that might help us in the investigation?" Luke asked.

"Well we found his body in the ocean and we analyzed him and found out that before he died he drank poisoned tea, is that good information, Professor Triton" Chelmey said firmly.

_Professor Triton...I like that name _Luke thought with a smirk.

"Thank you, Inspector, Have a nice day" Luke said hanging up the phone.

"Well what did he say" Flora asked.

"Yeah" Clive agreed.

"Well he said the Professor's body was found in the ocean and that they analyzed him and found out he drank poisoned tea" Luke said walking back and forth.

"The ocean...hmm" Clive said thinking.

"Poisoned tea?" Flora asked.

"Well that's what Chelmey said" Luke said.

"But I would never give the Professor poisoned tea" Flora stated.

"Maybe someone gave him tea when he left this building, but I'm just predicting" Clive said.

"You might be on to something, Clive" Luke said.

"I also asked Chelmey some questions before coming here just in case you thought I was useless" Clive stated.

"Well did you get any good info?" Flora asked.

"Well he said he was killed by being shot and he let me see his body and I noticed that he had a pink rose in his coat pocket" Clive said professionally.

"Why does a pink rose matter?" Flora asked confused.

"Because you never know if the culprit leaves things behind to give a clue" Clive said adjusting his hat.

"Wow it's good we have you on our side" Luke said happily.

Flora rolled her eyes.

Clive smiled.

"Do we have to call you Professor Triton now?" Flora asked.

"Well if you want to?" Luke said confused.

Luke then noticed a pink rose was missing from their vase.

"Hey where's the tenth rose?" Luke asked curiously.

Flora and Clive looked at each other.

"I guess everyone here is a suspect" Luke said to himself.

_Who Would've Killed Professor Hershel Layton?_

* * *

Hi Fans check out my other stories like Forbidden Love!


End file.
